We're More Than Call Centers and 7-Eleven Employees'
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Luke insults Ravi's home country. So the Indian show's the naïve brunet that's there's more to India... To: QuickerDraw who's been patiently waiting :))


**A/N:** Greetings friends :)). Here's another Ravi/Luke fic for you :)).

I know I don't reply to reviewers, I'm horrible at that! But I just want everyone to know that your reviews, follows and alerts are very much appreciated by me. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys and your encouraging words. So thank you :))) *tear*.

**Dedication: **to **QuickerDraw** who's been patiently waiting for this to be complete. Finally :)).

**Notes:**

Luke and Ravi (18)

Emma (20)

Zuri (14)

Jessie (26)

And Bertram won't make an appearance.

**Warnings:**

Slash

Brocest to a certain degree (as I always say in Ravi/Luke stories).

**There will be some insults thrown at Ravi from Luke but I swear that this is not how I feel at all... I won't make the lame 'I have friends' excuse thought I do, so yeah... But please don't feel offend and come at me with pitch forks and torches... please *puppy_dog/kitty_cat_eyes***

I know that Indian people are separated into different cultural /religious groups and they have different clothing and music, but for the story I'll take clothing from all tribes and I'll generalise music and just call it 'Indian music' – though I did get the opportunity to hear Hindi and Arabic songs and I liked them so I downloaded them and listen to them every day :)) (yes, I'm obsessed), there won't be just one particular tribe (e.g. Hindi or Punjabi) I'm concentrating on. I hope I offend no one by doing this :))...

Oh, and I'm I sort of do explain outfits so yeah. And also, if I do get some information wrong please correct me; Wikipedia can only be so write before it gets wrong. I spent hours Google-ing Gay Kama Sutra coz that's really the point of the story I suppose, learnt some pretty interesting things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or information. Characters belongs to Disney and whoever else was involved in the creating of _Jessie_ and the information belongs to Wikipedia and the many websites I used while looking for Kama Sutra so yeah… please, no suing the broke girl, she doesn't even have money to buy lunch at school *tear*.

**We're More Than Call Centres and 7-Eleven Employees'**

Ravi was sitting in his room with a wide smile on his face. He couldn't wait to start cooking for his family. He'd been planning this day for months now, and he was planning to make it as exciting for his family as it would be for himself. The Indian boy's smile only seemed to widen more as he thought over what he had planned. But first thing was first, he needed to shower and get dressed.

Ravi hopped off his bed and made his way to the bathroom with a hop in his step. He hummed a random tune as he pulled off his pyjamas and stepped into the showers. He turned on the water, letting out a _very_ manly squeal as the cold water met his skin. He hopped back and waited for the water to heat up before turning on the cold water and adjusting the faucets till the water was at a perfect temperature.

Ravi's random humming grew louder as washed his hair and scrubbed down his body. He couldn't contain the excitement in him. After thoroughly rinsing his hair and body from shampoo and body wash, Ravi shut off the water and stepped out the shower. He grabbed a towel and wiped down his body then walked to the sink to brush his teeth.

Ravi smiled at the recently wiped mirror, making sure his teeth were clean. When he was certain they were, the dark skinned male stepped out the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom where he properly dried his hair, put lotion on his body then pulled on churidars, a pair of trousers that were loose around the hips and thighs and tighten and gathered around the ankles. He also pulled on a Sherwani. Though it was commonly worn during weddings by the groom, Ravi decided he'd wear it for a different special occasion. He also had on a scarf known as a dupatta to finish the look. The Indian boy looked himself over and smiled. He didn't like to brag but he had to admit that he did look good. He hadn't worn this since he bought it.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his CD Player and made his way downstairs to start on the family lunch. He'd spent hours searching for the best traditional Indian food and had gone to Mrs Patel downstairs to teach him who'd been more than happy to help.

Jessie had just finished getting dressed and went into both Zuri and Emma's rooms to check if the girls were dressed. Finding that they both were and both seemed very excited about their outfits she left them with a smile and headed to Luke's room. she knocked once on the brunet's door then pushed it open to find Luke sitting on his bed dressed in a pair of jeans and a graphic tee.

"Why aren't you wearing your outfit?" the nanny asked.

"Because I'd rather walk around naked that put that thing on," Luke said making it sound as though it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Seriously," Jessie said with an unimpressed face.

"Yes, seriously. I have clothes, I'm not lacking."

"No, but it would be nice if you supported your brother on this."

"Like I said before, I'd rather go naked." Jessie sighed, shaking her head in disappointment as she walked out the freckled boy's room. Luke shut and locked his door before returning to his computer.

Ravi walked into the kitchen carrying his radio. He placed the radio on the counter then pressed play and one of his favourite Hindi songs started playing. Ravi grinned to himself as he muttered the words to the song that was playing, dancing a bit as he started to pull ingredients out from cupboards and the refrigerator.

ooooo

Ravi didn't even seem to see the time as he prepared a fish dish while singing and dancing. He'd long since given up on muttering the words and was now singing loudly and at times hitting the dance moves he remembered from some of his favourite Bollywood movies. While Ravi was dancing around and singing Luke came in and went and turned down the music on the CD player.

"Hey! I was listening to that," Ravi shouted, moving to turn the volume back up.

"Well you're making a noise and it's annoying," Luke said. He looked his brother up and down and tsk. "Somebody call Charlie Brown, I just found the great pumpkin!"

"Funny," Ravi deadpanned as he glared at the older boy but made no comment. Luke scrunched up his nose.

"Dude, what the hell is up with you making our house smell like a fricken third world country?"

"The subcontinent of India has a lot to offer those willing to open their minds to it," Ravi said not sounding impressed with his brother.

"Of course, because how could we possibly survive without call centres?"

Ravi frowned. "Do you really think that's all India does?"

"No, we also need people to work at 7-Eleven." Ravi opened his mouth to comment but then just huffed and stormed out the kitchen without even looking back. For a moment Luke just stood in the kitchen looking in the direction Ravi had stormed from. He bit his bottom lip and a frown marred his face. "Shit!"

ooooo

The family walked down to the dining room smiling brightly. They looked at all the different dishes placed on the table. Ravi was standing at the head of the table smiling at his sisters and nanny who were complimenting the food and talking about good it smelt. The raven haired teen felt proud of himself and what he'd been able to cook up. Luke walked in a while later looking bored and not even bothering to look at the food on the table. Ravi indicated that everyone could sit and they all sat around the table smiling at each other.

"Okay," Ravi said getting the girls attention; he didn't bother to look at Luke because he was still pissed at the brunet. "Before we start everyone will present their outfit." Emma got up frist.

"I'm wearing a gangoli," Emma said with a smile.

"Ghagra Choli," Ravi corrected.

"A what?" Zuri asked.

"Ghagra Choli," Ravi repeated slowly so the others could get the pronunciation right.

"It sounds like a disease," Luke said scrunching up his nose but the look shrivelled as Ravi threw a glare his way.

"And you sound like an asshole," Emma said glaring at her brother. "So _anyway_," Emma said turning to the rest of the table occupants, "It's also known as a Lehenga Choli, worn by Rajasthan and Gujarat women. They are also worn by Punjabis in some of their folk dances. It's very popular among unmarried women."

"Actually Gagra choli, no 'H', and Langa odhani are popular among unmarried women," Ravi corrected.

"Right, sorry." Ravi shrugged the mistake off. He was just glad that his otherwise useless sister took enough time to actually Google information on the outfit she was wearing. It made Ravi happy to know that she cared enough to take time off her 'busy schedule' to find information on clothing in his home country.

"I'm wearing a sari," Jessie said looking to Ravi who nodded. "There are various traditional styles of saree: Sambalpuri Saree from East, Kanchipuram from South, Paithani from West and Banarasi from North among others. Saree have different names in different places." Ravi smiled at his nanny, seeing that she did her research too.

"This is a Pattu Pavadai or Langa davani a traditional dress in south India and Rajasthan. It's usually worn by teenage and small girls," Zuri said smiling proudly at herself for remembering the information she'd Google-d earlier on her outfit.

Luke kept throwing glances at Ravi but the boy ignored him completely. Luke suddenly realised just how pissed off Ravi was and he suddenly didn't find his insults so funny. By the time dinner was over Luke just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He hated that Ravi wouldn't even look at him nor did the Indian teen indulge him in conversation. Ravi refused to even acknowledge he was around.

After dinner the girls and Ravi packed up the dishes. Luke tried to help but no one really had time for him so he just left and headed up to his room to wait till Ravi went up to his own room. It was probably seven when Ravi went into his room. Luke had been camping out by his door so as soon as Ravi was in his room the brunet rushed to the Indian boy's door. He spent maybe ten minutes just standing in front of the door, psyching himself up to knock. When he'd psyched himself enough, he knocked once, twice, called out then knocked once more. The door opened slowly and Ravi glared at him fiercely.

"Rav-," Luke started but was cut short.

"Leave me alone Luke! I have nothing to say to you right now," the raven haired boy said.

"Ravi I'm sor-." The door was slammed in Luke's face and he sighed, moving away from it and heading back to his own room. He sat on his bed feeling like complete scum. His favourite person in the whole entire world was pissed and him and probably didn't like him very much at that point and it was no one but Luke's fault and it totally sucked hairy balls!

Luke wanted to take back all that shit he said about Ravi and his culture and race, but he couldn't and Ravi would probably continue to be angry at him until he got back at him for being a jerk and that could take from an hour to a whole month. Luke couldn't take not being able to talk to his adopted brother turned lover, talking was one of his favourite things, yes, he actually enjoyed talking, the sex was amazing, but he could actually be locked up in his room with Ravi and not once think about sex. That's just the way it was.

It was eight-thirty when Ravi came to Luke's room. The Indian boy didn't even bother to knock on the door; he just pushed it open and stood by it. Luke was up and off his bed in seconds, standing in front of Ravi, waiting for him to speak.

"So according to your pea-brain mind all India has to offer are call centres and 7-Eleven employees' right?" Luke felt even worse when he heard the cold tone his boyfriend was using.

"Ravi I was kid-."

"Come to my room at eleven tonight and I'll show you how much more India has to offer." The Indian male turned on his heels and went back to his own room. Luke sighed though it was quiet in relief yet. He shuffled back to his bed and lay down, desperately waiting for nine to arrive.

ooooo

At exactly nine o'clock Luke knocked on Ravi's door. He could hear music playing softly inside and he was sure he could smell incense burning. He waited in outside nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. The door was pulled open and sure enough the place smelt of incense and soothing Indian music was playing in the background.

"Come in Luke Ross, lock the door behind you," Ravi said in an official tone. He was dressed in only pyjama pants, showing off his slim yet toned body that Luke couldn't get enough of. Luke swallowed nervously as he stepped into the heated room, shutting and locking the door. He stood by the door, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly; waiting for Ravi to tell him what to do next.

"Wha-what's all this?" Luke asked nervously.

"This is the other side of India," Ravi said simply, a roguish smirk on his face.

"Other side?"

"Yes Luke, the other side. You're so narrow minded about our culture and our people, you must be taught that there's more to us than just call centres and 7-Elevens."

"I know Rav, I was-."

"Have you have heard of Kama Sutra."

"Kama what?"

"Kama Sutra."

"N-no. What is it?" The question made Ravi smile wider.

"I will teach! Tonight I will demonstrate some of the many positions that cater for gay Kama sutra."

"Um... Rav..."

"You're a dancer, so you should be flexible."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your clothes Luke."

"Rav-."

"Off." Luke sighed seeing that he had no place to talk or ask questions yet. He pulled his clothes off slowly. He couldn't help but squirm under Ravi's scrutinising eyes. It was so weird to be taking his clothes off like this. Usually they'd be taking each other's clothes off, but today Ravi seemed to have a different idea. "And the boxer shorts," Ravi added.

Luke pulled his pants off along with his boxers, kicking them to the side and standing in the middle of Ravi's room butt naked. It was by far one of the strangest things he's ever had to go through! And he knew he deserved it, but it still felt so... weird and squirm-inducing. Through this whole thing, Luke couldn't help but be aroused.

"Lie on the bed, on your back." Luke did as he was told, crawling onto the middle of the bed and lying down on his back. He bit his lip as he waited for Ravi. "Spread your legs Luke, I want to see." Luke did as instructed, spreading his leg and planting his feet firmly on the bed. "The first position I'm going to demonstrate is known as the Falletio."

"A blowjob?"

"Not quiet but yes."

Ravi walked to the side of his bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer and threw it beside Luke who glanced at the bottle for a moment before looking straight at Ravi. The Indian crawled onto the bed and settled on his knees between Luke's spread legs. The dark skinned male smiled impishly at his lover, noting how Luke was already semi-hard and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"Oh, and while you're still coherent, remember to be quiet, we wouldn't want anyone to wake up and accidentally hear us."

"Shit," Luke muttered glaring at the raven haired male.

Ravi grinned then shuffled slightly, settling each arm under each of Luke's legs, laying his arms on the bed. Ravi looked up at the freckled boy for only a moment before leaning forward and with his tongue licking a path from Luke's base to the tip.

"Oh!" Luke gasped, feeling the warm muscle on the underside of his member. Ravi planted light kisses all around the rod, licking long, slow strips on the underside concentrating on the frenulum, the split on the underside of Luke's member. The teasing was driving the freckled teen insane as he gripped Ravi's raven locks, his hips bucking upwards towards Ravi's mouth as moans and groans and gasps escaped from his slightly parted lips.

"Don't," Ravi said while pushing Luke's hips down.

Ravi then started to slowly suck on Luke's scrotum, first one; then the other, then both were pulled into Ravi's warm and very skilled mouth. The movement drove Luke insane as he wriggled and wreathed beneath his younger lover, begging Ravi to do something, to stop teasing, while trying to stay as quiet as possible, but Ravi only hummed, continuing his slow, pleasurable sucking.

Luke gasped; his body arching upwards as he felt a slicked finger slide around his entrance. He didn't even remember hearing Ravi grab the bottle. He must've been more out of it then he thought. Ravi pulled away from Luke with a lewd suckling sound but before Luke could say anything Ravi had engulfed the freckled teen's erection, sucking at the head then sliding down to the base, deep throating him while a finger then two pumped in and out of his hole, spreading his fingers to stretch Luke open. After a while he added a third finger and then slowly a forth. The position he had in mind required lots of stretching to be loose enough so it wouldn't hurt or be uncomfortable for the person being penetrated.

Luke bit down on his bottom lip harshly as he tried with everything he had not to just starting screaming in pleasure. He was too distracted to realise that this was as much for punishment as for 'sex-ducation'. Luke was naturally a screamer, and having to try and stop himself from screaming was hard work.

Whenever Luke got too close to his climax, Ravi would back off, sit up and wait for Luke to catch his breath before once again sucking on the freckled male's member. Luke was going insane trying not to scream. He'd beg and moan and groan and whenever he got too loud or too close to release Ravi would move away and just look at him. Luke had been so close to climaxing so many times that he'd actually started to doubt that Ravi would allow climaxing at all. That would teach him not to insult anyone's culture ever again.

"I think I'm stretched enough Ravi, please just fuck me already!" Luke begged, a sob escaping his lips.

"Not yet," Ravi simply said before returning to sucking on Luke's painfully erect rod. A long while and many stopped climaxes later Ravi sat up, grinning down at his lover who was breathing heavily, his hands now fisting the bed covers roughly, his eyes looking dazed. Ravi couldn't help the proud smile that appeared on his face. "How are you feeling now?" Ravi asked rhetorically. He knew exactly how Luke felt at this point.

"Rav please," Luke begged looking at the younger male who was still smirking.

"Do you still believe we have so little to offer Luke?"

"No Rav, not at all! Please just fuck me already!" Ravi chuckled.

"I wonder which position I should use. Maybe the elephant? No, too easy. The greyhound? No, still far too easy. Ah well, I'll figure it out soon enough won't I?"

"Ravi," Luke whined, going to grab his own aching erection but Ravi slapped his hand away.

"Touch yourself and I will tie you up Luke. Do not tempt me." Luke whined but removed his hands, gripping the bed covers instead.

"Please Ravi."

"Patience." Ravi got off the bed and pulled off his pyjama pants the crawled back onto the bed, settling between Luke's spread legs and bending forward, kissing the brunet who returned the kiss eagerly. Ravi chuckled as he moved away. "Eager aren't we?"

"Ravi!" Ravi grinned as he once again grabbed the bottle of lube. This time Luke watched the raven haired boy like a hawk, watching as he lazily opened the bottle and squirted lube into his hand then making a show of putting the bottle down and then lubing his erection while staring right at Luke who was panting slightly while biting the corner of his mouth.

Ravi gripped the underside of Luke's thighs then slowly began to push them towards the brunet's body. Luke breathed heavily as his legs were pushed forward till his thighs lay flush against his belly. Now he understood the 'You're a dancer, so you should be flexible' line Ravi had used earlier. He really was glad he was a dancer which made him pretty flexible.

Ravi hummed then let go of Luke's legs and moved away. Luke whined but Ravi assured him the good part was yet to come.

"As much as I would love to punish you, I much prefer if you didn't get hurt," Ravi said. "Put your feet on my shoulder." Luke did as he was told. "Relax Luke, I'll take care of you. The position we're going to try is known as the anvil. It requires flexibility and lots of stretching."

"Oh… right," Luke said. Ravi grinned.

"Just relax. We're going to start with a position known as the oyster before we move on to the anvil. This is just to make sure that you're really stretched enough."

"Aha, 'k," Luke said then let out a breath then nodded. Ravi smiled moved forward and slowly pushed his member into Luke's carefully stretched hole.

Luke gasped and groaned and wreathed as Ravi moved into him, pausing every few inches to allow Luke to adjust. When Ravi was settled inside Luke he waited patiently. Luke nodded and Ravi slowly started to move and a while later he began to move, pumping into Luke faster and harder. Luke once again found himself trying hard not to scream as Ravi pounded into him, hitting his prostate with each inward stroke.

Luke was sure he wouldn't last very long and he wasn't sure if Ravi realised this, but consider that Ravi knew his lover so well, he probably did. Ravi slowly stopped then began to moved forward until Luke's thighs were once more flush against his belly while Ravi's own body was flush against the back of Luke's thighs and his pelvis was pressed against Luke's backside, his knees pushed a bit away from Luke's curved back. The raven haired teen laid his hands flat on the bed by Luke's hips.

"Are you alright?" Luke could only nod feeling Ravi so deep inside of him. Ravi had never been this deep and it was driving Luke insane.

"Please Rav, just move!" Ravi nodded then slowly began to move. It took a while for the pair to get used to the new but amazing position, but in no time at all Ravi had gained confidence and momentum and was moving in and out of Luke harder and faster.

Once more Luke had to find everything in himself not to scream. Ravi leaned forward and kissed Luke hard; slipping his tongue between Luke's slightly parted lips. Luke groaned, sucking on the muscle which made Ravi groan too.

"Rav, Rav, Rav!" Luke gasped feeling his climax approaching. They once more indulged themselves in a passionate kiss and a few hard thrust later Luke went over the edge, clenching tightly around Ravi who followed right behind. The both floated through the abyss of pure bliss for a while before slowly coming down.

Ravi collapsed beside Luke who slowly pushed his legs down, flinching slightly as his legs popped, gradually working the stiffness away. Luke let out a sigh as he turned to look at Ravi who was in turn looking at him though the raven haired male wore an unsure look, wondering if he'd possibly pushed Luke too far and hurt him.

"Now that's a side of India I could definitely learn to enjoy," the brunet said with a smile. Ravi's unsure look turned into a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"We definitely need to try out more of these moved."

"Wow, an actual lesson you'd pay attention in."

"Barely. If you continue to do the lesson like this, I don't think I'll be able to pay much attention." Ravi chuckled.

"True too." Luke chuckled too; then pulled Ravi into a gentle kiss.

"Rav, I am sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's okay. You learnt your lesson."

"I did. Never make fun of other people's cultures until you know what kind of sex they have." Ravi rolled his eyes but smiled either way.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Sure thing Rav." Luke kissed Ravi once more before cuddling close to his boyfriend – even though Luke refused to admit he was a cuddle-er – who wrapped his arms around the brunet and slowly they both fell asleep.

**FIN!**

Took a while, especially to get the Slash bit right – so excuse its dodgy nature. Oh, and another thing, if I did make a mistake with the positions please let me no, a girl can only get so much information, yah know?

**(",) SwHeEeTuM (-_-)**


End file.
